Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
While performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to fracture the formation to enhance the production of natural resources. In a hydraulic fracturing operation, a pressurized fracturing fluid may be used to create and propagate a fracture within the formation. Such fracturing operations can be performed in horizontal wellbores drilled through shale reservoirs.